Looking For Something
by pandorabox82
Summary: Henrik just knows that Serena is up to something when she invites him out for drinks to celebrate Roxanna returning back to the job. But it seems that they both might find what they're looking for that evening.


"We're the last ones left tonight," Serena said as she swirled the remains of her wine around in her glass. Henrik arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what was going on in that brain of hers. From the enigmatic smile on her face, he knew that it was nothing good, and that the next words out of her mouth would shock him greatly. Letting out a soft sigh, he glanced up at Roxanna, seeing her talking to their regular bartender, a fresh bottle of wine in her hand. "I think that Roxanna has secured us usage of the bar for as long as we need. I mean, we are celebrating her return to work, after all. And what better way to do that then with just us three?"

The way she practically purred those words made him gulp a little, watching Roxanna closely as she walked over towards them, a gentle sway in her hips. This was new, the easy way she carried herself now that she no longer had to worry about John or her recovery. He returned her wide smile with a tiny smirk of his own, gasping out a little when she scooted between him and Serena and took a seat, propping her feet up on the table as she reclined against the back of the cushioned bench. "Harold said that as long as we turn off all the lights, clean up our mess, and lock the door after us, we have free reign of the bar for as long as we need."

"Perfect," Serena replied as she took the bottle of Shiraz from Roxanna and refilled her glass before topping off the others. The women waved to Harold as he left and then Serena was letting out a wicked little chuckle. He would have been completely okay with that, but then Roxanna was joining her as she brought her glass to her lips. "Are you ready for this, Rox?"

Henrik turned his head to look at the woman he considered to be his best friend, and who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, now that she had fully recovered from her ordeal. She was blushing deeply, but he didn't know if that was from her alcohol consumption or embarrassment. She glanced over at him before turning her head to look at Serena. "I cannot believe you talked me into this."

"If you don't want to, you can change your mind. But you were the one who suggested the stakes when we set this little bet."

"What bet?" he interrupted, feeling lost.

"Roxanna and I made a bet on when she'd return to work. I said before Valentine's Day, she thought it would be after Easter. I won. And now, she has to swallow her fear and do something wild. If you need a little bit of courage, dear, you can start with me. Bernie said that she wouldn't mind in this case, since it would be for a good cause."

Henrik noticed the blush had deepened on Roxanna's face and she drained the rest of her glass before plucking his from his hands and downing that as well. "Liquid courage is what I need right now, Henrik. Don't worry, I am far from drunk," she murmured before kissing his cheek softly. Getting to her feet, she pushed the table as far away from them as she could before turning around and giving Serena a small nod.

A familiar, electronic, beat started to sound from Serena's phone, and he watched as Roxanna began to sway her hips in time with the music before she stalked over to Serena, dipping down low as she rested her hands on Serena's thighs, arching her body close to the other woman's face as she rose up to her full height once more. Henrik found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sensuous way Roxanna moved, his body reacting to it as well. Shifting in his seat a little, he tried to remember that she was his friend, first and foremost, and that objectifying her and feeling jealous that Serena was getting to experience what he wanted were inappropriate reactions.

Still, he couldn't hold in the quiet groan that traveled from the pit of his stomach to his mouth, and Serena glanced at him, giving him a broad wink as she reached out and brushed the woman's fringe out of her eyes. "Sweet dreams really are made of this, aren't they, Henrik?" she asked before turning her attention to Roxanna once more. He nodded dumbly as he watched Roxanna turn and sit on Serena's lap, her hands cupping her breasts as her head lolled on Serena's shoulder.

His eyes widened a little as Roxanna's fingers began to pop open the buttons on her blouse. He wondered how far she would take things as the song ended, and then she was getting up from Serena's lap and taking the few steps over to his side, giving him a winsome smile. "Now it's your turn, Henrik."

In the background, he heard Serena choose a new song for Roxanna to dance to, and a quick glance at her told him that she was still watching them, a smirk on her lips. "I'm so glad that we're all friends, Henrik."

He nodded a little as Roxanna cupped his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at her once more. "Do I bore you that much?" she asked, running her hand down his neck and then curling it around his shoulder as she bit her lip. Licking his lips, Henrik shook his head slowly, trying not to let out any sounds as Roxanna carefully straddled him. Her weight was slight, but her presence filled all his senses, and he reached up without thinking, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. She let out a soft sound of pleasure before reaching up between their bodies and unfastening the rest of the buttons on her blouse.

The fabric gaped enough to where he could see her bra, and the demure ivory fabric almost blended in with her pale skin, and he groaned lowly as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her blouse to push it from her shoulders. Roxanna pulled her arms out of the sleeves before hooking them around his neck as she rocked her hips back and forth to the beat of the song. The movements aroused him, and he reached out a hand to wave Serena away, not wanting to share this intimate moment any longer.

He could tell that she had gotten the hint, as the energy between him and Roxanna shifted. She dragged his hands to her breasts before writhing against him a little more freely. Above the sound of the music, Henrik heard the sound of a zipper coming undone, and then Roxanna was moving her body in such a way that she was standing and bending in close to him. Darting his eyes down, he watched her skirt fall to the ground with a slight twitch of her hips, revealing her matching underwear and thigh high hose. "You don't have to be so gallant, Henrik. You have my permission to do whatever you want."

He dipped his head a little as she turned and took a seat once more, her hips grinding down against his erection. Henrik cupped her breasts once more, squeezing gently before running one hand down her torso and then skittering his fingers along her vulva. They moaned in tandem at that touch, and he continued to brush his fingers against the cotton of her panties as she arched up against him, trying to get in closer contact with him.

The music came to an end, but still, she writhed and moved to a beat that seemed all in her head, and Henrik bent his head to press desperate kisses along her shoulder, slipping the strap of her bra off. Glancing down, he saw the bra gape just the tiniest bit, and that small reveal of flesh sent his senses into overdrive. "Turn around," he said lowly, feeling her shiver as she nodded.

It didn't take long for her to change her position, and then her hands were scrabbling at his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as she could, dipping her head down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Pulling away from her, he started to kiss along her jaw and neck, his hands resting lightly on her hips as Roxanna purred and gasped as he dragged his lips lower, his tongue darting out to lap at the edge of her bra. "Henrik!" she gasped, reaching behind her back to fumble with the clasp on her bra. The fabric sagged away from her chest, and he drew in a deep breath as she pulled the bra off her arms and allowed it to fall to the floor, joining her blouse and skirt. "Are you going to taste me?"

There was a bit of a challenge in her voice, and he nodded, knowing he couldn't deny her anything, especially not when desire and love were coursing through his system at a rapid pace. "But perhaps not here, darling? This was a very nice first taste, but I want to be in one of our beds to finish this." He punctuated his request with a kiss to the swell of each breast, listening to Roxanna moan as she nodded. "Excellent. I think I'm the closest."

"Perfect," she panted out before kissing him once more, molding her chest to his as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his body as she did so. "Do you want to make certain everything is cleaned up while I make myself decent enough to be out in public?"

"I suppose that works, darling," he replied as they managed to get to their feet. The look in her eyes seemed to reflect his own feelings of desire and love, and he allowed his face to relax into a wide grin before drifting closer to her once more, their arms wrapping around each other as they caught their breath. "I love you," he whispered against her head, and then felt Roxanna kiss his chest before returning the words.

"I was looking for something tonight, and I guess I found it. Thank you for this gift."

"I rather think that I should be thanking you, Roxanna." He ran his hand down her back, feeling her shiver and press herself closer to his chest as their embrace lingered on. "You fought back to get to this point, and now you've chosen me."

"I view it as correcting a forked path that I should have been strong enough to choose thirty years ago. My love for David was strong, but a part of me now knows that I should have fought for my first love." Roxanna rubbed her cheek against his chest before pushing away from him and looking up into his face. "And I really want to finish what I've started here this evening."

"All in good time, darling," he said with a small chuckle as he began to button his shirt before picking up the dirty wine glasses and bringing them behind the bar, quickly rinsing them out before turning them upside down on the mat to dry overnight. Then he picked up the cork for their bottle and brought it with him as he rejoined Roxanna, sealing the bottle before they made their way towards the door. As he checked to make certain the door was locked, he felt Roxanna wrap her arms around his waist, holding him close as she rested her cheek against his back. They both took a deep breath in unison, and he smiled gently as he rested his hands over hers, squeezing gently before turning and leading her out to his car, the thoughts of the night ahead of them warming his belly with a desire that he wasn't certain would be satiated in just one evening.


End file.
